M. Bison VS Dio Brando
M. Bison VS Dio Brando is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Anime/Manga vs Video Games; Shonen Jump vs Capcom! Two fighters who will sacrifice anyone or anything, including their own humanity, for power and world domination and who are extremely cocky to the point of considering themselves "gods". Who will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: There are those who will die and sacrifice their entire body or lives just to achieve their goals and ambitions. Boomstick: And then there are those who will be willing to sacrifice their own humanity for world domination & power! ''' Wiz: Like M. Bison, leader of the criminal/terrorist organization Shadaloo. '''Boomstick: And Dio Brando, the British Vampire who can hold a nasty grudge! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Dio Brando M. Bison Who Do You Think Should/Will Win? Dio Brando M. Bison M. Bison (Cue M. Bison's Theme) Wiz: Master Bison, a mysterious, psychopathic man who's real name is not known, especially since he is named Vega in Japan and Vega is Balrog and Balrog is Mike Bison... Boomstick: Though what we do know is that he is the main villain of the Street Fighter series and the leader of the criminal group, Shadaloo. ''' Wiz: Shadaloo is a criminal organization bent on taking over the world one day at a time. M. Bison had quickly succeed in doing so because of his sheer wealth and social power. '''Boomstick: He's also apparently the Allied Nation's public enemy number 1! Wiz: M. Bison was able to turn his own soul into a weapon. He had achieved this feat by removing all the good in his soul and dubbed this power as "Psycho Power"; one ''of the most powerful fictional weapons in fictitious history. '''Boomstick: And the good part of his soul turned into a woman named Rose! Which is kinda weird and not how souls would work at all!' Wiz: M. Bison's move-set or attacks mainly revolve around the use of Psycho Power which can make him levitate, use telekinesis, teleportation, and even psychic brainwashing. Boomstick: With Psycho Power, M. Bison also made the fighting style Shadol''oooooooo''-ism! Wiz: Did you just do that again.... Boomstick: Shadoloo-ism focuses on speed and raw destructive power, containing moves such as the Psycho Cannon, Head Stomp, scissor kick, AND THAT DAMN SLIDE ATTACK OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Wiz: Uh.....Anyways....M. Bison's Psycho Crusher could kill any normal person if he wasn't extremely cocky. Though why wouldn't he if, after all he has survived being impaled, electrocuted, shot point-blank, crushed underneath a building, and even the Raging Demon which is supposed to destroy the soul itself, yet Bison still kept going. Boomstick: M. Bison's body can't handle Psycho Power and yet he puts his body into hell with his "Final Bison" form! But he doesn't give a shit as long as he comes out on top in the end. Wiz: Overall, Psycho Power is essentially an evil, negative and of course psychotic ''form of energy. Seeing how it is focused mainly on the soul it is quite possible that Psycho Power could affect/harm Stands as they are a meta-physical astral projection reminsent of a ghost or spirt and is powered by the body, heart, mind and soul/spirit. '''Boomstick: But will it be enough to take down The World and Dio Brando? We'll see later when we cover Dio.' Dio Brando (Cue Dio's Theme) Wiz: Dio- Boomstick: Oh shit we're analyzing Ronnie James Dio? And his band Dio? Bison is going down, TO THE GOD OF METAL! Wiz: NOT THAT DIO, DIO BRANDO!- BoomsticK: Aww... Wiz: Dio BRANDO, was just a little kid when his mother would leave him (she dead) with his poor and drunk abusive father, Dario Brando. Boomstick: Dario Brando was a dick father who would constantly beat him, possibly even if he did something right. Just like my old dad. *sniffs* Wiz: Um yeah. This would turn Dio into an inhumane, manipulative and greedy son-of-a-bitch we know today. Boomstick: After the death of his abusive dad, Dio moved in with the Joestars where he acted like the Mature and Well-Mannered young man. Though in actuality he was plotting to gain all the Joestar inheritance. ' Wiz: Once this had failed, Dio rejected his humanity by donning a Stone Mask that had changed him into a ''JoJo Vampire. '''Boomstick: JoJo Vampires are different from most vampires except they still are killed by the Sun and Sun-Based attacks or entities/devices. Like Hamon or Ripple or whatever its called, and even UV Lights. Wiz: What makes them different is that despite having vampire fangs, they actually use their hands to drain blood. And for some reason can learn to control Ice...yeah I don't know, they don't call it "Bizarre Adventure" for nothing.' ' Boomstick: For some reason, JoJo Vampires can all use laser beams that can cut through stone and can all regenerate from looking like ground beef after taking hits from even several or a dozen grenades! Wiz: JoJo Vampires also have amazing balance/stability as Dio could flawlessly climb the pillar of a mansion. They can also levitate, teleport and hyponotise among other things. Boomstick: Besides being a Vampire Sub-Zero, Dio's most notable move is his Steam Rollers! Wiz: Actually, it's his Stand The World. A stand is a unique metaphysical spiritual projection of the users soul/spirit, mind, and/or personality, in most cases at least. Boomstick: The World however does have a twin in the form of Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum, Wiz: Virtually whatever one can do, so can the other to a certain extent. Boomstick: This means aside from stopping time, The World can also break through diamonds, can move Faster-Than-Light and possibly Massively Faster due to time stop. Wiz: The World is Dio's greatest weapon, but will it succumb to the power of Psycho Power? Well alright these combatants are set... Boomstick: So its time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Fight *Pre-Fight* [https://youtu.be/26dXL3GT2yQ (Pre-Fight song!)] Inside of Dio's Mansion: Dio is seen sucking the blood of various "Dolls" that belong to M. Bison. M. Bison seeing this is pissed and frankly disappointed that his minions have failed to seclude Dio's Mansion for Bison's personal uses. M. Bison: "Leave this place at once or it shall become your grave!" *Dio turns around and smirks and proclaims* Dio: "Don't make me laugh! You a pathetic worthless human!" M. Bison: "Human? I have surpassed humanity!" Dio: "NO IT IS I, DIO, WHO HAS TRULY SURPASSED HUMANITY!" *'FIGHT!*' SPOILERS: One wins and one loses and someone dies (Play This Right For Now) Dio quickly rushes M. Bison with several knives that M. Bison easily counters. M. Bison immediately appears behind Dio and immediately goes for a Psycho Crusher only for Dio to instead vanish in the blink-of-an-eye. Dio quickly reappears behind Bison and grabs him by his throat and begins trying to drain his blood Dio: "You seem to have this negative energy flowing in you, I want you to give it to me." *M. Bison smirks and replies* M. Bison: "You want it? Here! Have some!" M. Bison then sends his fists glowing with Psycho Power into Dio, causing Dio to let go of Bison M. Bison then proceeds to hit an off-guard Dio with several blasts and combos of Psycho Power, including a Psycho Crusher, Psycho Cannon, a scissor kick and even ending it off with a Somersault Skull Driver and a repeated head stomp. This twists and dislocates Dio's head. M. Bison smirks once again and lets out a small "Heh." believing he had already won. Dio quickly gets up and does a swerve-kick with enough force to make M. Bison do a 1080 degree twirl in the air and land with enough force to cause a few major bruisings. M. Bison shrugs this off and once again proceeds to repeat the same combo only for Dio to bring out The World and approach M. Bison. However, due to M. Bison's Psycho Power being linked to the soul, M. Bison can slightly see The World. M. Bison: "Hmm? What is that ghostly-thing behind you? No matter, I'll just have to take it down too!" Dio: (What? He can see The World? How! Wait, his unique energy he's giving off...could that be it?) After hitting Dio with another Psycho Power combo, Bison noticed even though The World had blocked his attacks, he had The World damaged it to some extent as it had begun slowly lowering it's guard. Dio unfortunately notices this and decides on using "THE WORLD! TIME IS FROZEN!" In a quick 5 seconds, The World sends a flurry of punches. Dio walks away feeling triumphant, when suddenly he sees a glowing M. Bison stand proud! M. Bison laughs maniacally as he proceeds to teleport behind Dio. M. Bison then uses telekinesis to hit Dio with several objects and then throw Dio around. M. Bison then begins to slide kick over and over, and over again! M. Bison then teleports and creates a clone of himself and performs two Psycho Cannons simultaneously on Dio. (Play This Right Now!) Dio, having quite enough grabs M. Bison throws him on the ground and kicks him up into the air. Dio then jumps and drop kicks Bison but M. Bison blocks it with his arms. Both Dio and M. Bison quickly attack simultaneously, Dio punches and M. Bison's punches are canceling each other out. M. Bison and Dio start grappling each other when suddenly M. Bison notices The World behind him! The World delivers a smashing blow to Bison's skull, shattering it, then it begins repeatedly hitting M. Bison in the upper torso and lower stomach area and a final punch is blocked by M. Bison causing both combatants to fly back. M. Bison teleports once again and creates two other clones, all the Bisons do a Psycho Crusher with a Head Stomp and Psycho Punisher that leads into a Final Psycho Crusher and straight into a Nightmare Boost and Psycho Punisher at the end! M. Bison's body is bound to explode! But he appears to be victorious... Dio: "So....you seem to be overloading your body with that psychotic ''negative energy...Allow me to finish this!" Dio grabs one of the M. Bison's torso and freezes it and smashes it. Dio then freezes time and surrounds both remaining Bisons with knives which all hit which brings them closer together. Time is frozen once again right after it was unfrozen for about 5 seconds. Dio then brings a "ROAD ROLLER!" M. Bison: "I'm pretty sure you mean a-AAA STEAM ROLLER!" Dio proceeds to bury both M. Bison's under the steam roller and begins punching it until it finally explodes! The M. Bison clones are nothing but a pile of mush. Dio sees a soul coming from the M. Bison pudding. Dio: "That's.....IMPOSSIBLE!" M. Bison's soul has transferred to one of the Dolls that was only partly drained! Dio (and The World) and the M. Bison Doll quickly hit each other, Dio and The World become overloaded with Psycho energy but the M. Bison Doll is still okay... then it quickly overloads and it's bones cracks and body begins to freeze up! Both the M. Bison Doll and Dio/The World begin to crack and explode! The sun is still up and the roof of Dio's Mansion breaks causing Dio to die for good. M. Bison's organization is shown to be overrun with vampires and zombies from Dio with everything inside destroyed.... '*K.O!*''' DOUBLE K.O! (You can stop playing any songs up now) Dio's soul and M. Bison's soul are seen bickering... M. Bison: "What did you do to my Dolls, anyway!" Dio: "I drained their blood! Geez, I thought that was obvious! With me being a vampire and all." Both souls are too busy arguing and later dragged into hell. M. Bison: "Now look what you've done! I've been trying to avoid this place my whole life!" Dio: "Pfft, whatever..." M. Bison: "How dare you, you insolent worm!" Satan: "OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TOO SHUT UP, THE LORD OF DARKNESS NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP!" Results Wiz: Well that was certainly interesting... Boomstick: That fight was badass! Wiz: It sure was, though not to sure what just happened after the K.O.... Boomstick: They went to hell duh, like Frieza and Cell! Wiz: Okay.... Boomstick: As Wiz was suppose to say, M. Bison is a tough foe for anyone especially ordinary people. Wiz: However, as I was about to say- Boomstick: Sure, what you were about to say. Wiz: Dio is no ordinary person, not even an ordinary vampire. He can virtually survive any attack but a hard hitting attack or combo can bring or slow him down. Though M. Bison isn't really human per say either. Boomstick: M. Bison's only sure fire way to potentially hurt Dio is by using Psycho Power. Wiz: Which can potentially harm Dio as it feeds of negative emotions, primarily fear, but what it would drain the most is Dio's hatred for humanity and especially the Joestars. Boomstick: It would be a feast for M. Bison's Psycho Power! Not to mention that since Stands and Psycho Power are both connected with the soul. It is possible to assume that both can affect and gradually see or sense each other. Wiz: M. Bison's Final Form would prove most deadly to Dio but mainly to The World. But since it would be apparent Dio could sense Psycho Power, Dio would be smart enough to know not to bring out The World for it would be a liability if it were to fall into one of M. Bison's combos. Boomstick: But as soon as M. Bison were to give it his all with his Psycho Power in his Final Form, Dio would succumb to the Psycho Power and Bison would be on the brink of killing his own body. Wiz: This would give Dio the perfect shot to kill Bison, unfortunately this would also be a good chance that the Psycho Power overload could kill (more likely incapacitate) Dio at the same time. Boomstick: This match is a tie! Wiz: I guess The World's most Psychotic and self-proclaimed "gods" killed each other off... Trivia *Derpurple's first new Death Battle in a while (He went on a two-month hiatus) *Apro319 (unknowingly) requested this on the Dio Brando page *Derpurple is currently doing a Dio Brando Death Battle Spree *This is the Season 2 Premier of Dio's Spree References * http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Power?_ga=1.122378447.593138369.1431467600 * http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Shao_Kahn_VS_M._Bison#M._Bison * http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/M._Bison Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music